


Saturday with Ann

by Arsoemon



Series: Kitagaweek! [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Bonding, Gen, Happy Yusuke, Sassy YusAnn, Short One Shot, Yusuke eats, nice day out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: “Hey! Meet me in Shibuya?”
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Takamaki Ann
Series: Kitagaweek! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602391
Kudos: 18





	Saturday with Ann

Yusuke is people watching—as he often does in his free time—when his phone buzzes with a text from Ann.

_Hey! Meet me in Shibuya?_

He looks around at his normal spot down in the subway station before typing and sending "Where?"

_By Ginza line_

He starts making his way over. Even with her blonde hair, he almost overlooks her until she calls his name and waves vigorously. He smiles warmly as he greets her.

"C'mon! Let's get going!"

"What shall we do?"

"I'm taking you shopping!" Ann beams.

"Certainly I will treasure the time, but I'm not in a position to purchase anything today."

"That's why _I'm_ taking _you_ ," she replies as if it's the most obvious thing. 

They make their way to Harajuku. "Our mission: shirts, pants, shoes, outerwear, accessories, food!" Ann points heroically just as both of their stomachs growl. "New plan!" She pulls him to the nearby crepe shop. After some contemplation, she places their orders while he picks a table. When she has both crepes in hand, she turns to find him and almost misses him with the small group of girls sat in front of him.

"Forgive me, but I am already in a relationship," he's saying as she makes it to them.

"Aww! Do you really want to hurt our feelings?" One of the girls pokes out her lip as a second adds, "Yeah, we just want to get to know you. You don't have to tell her anything if you're doing nothing wrong."

Ann can see the boredom in his eyes before he spots her. "Oh good! Do you need any assistance?"

She catches the less than impressed glances from the three girls and decides to roll with it. "Oh no, snuggle bear, I've got it," she says in an excessively sweet voice. "Are these your school friends? Have you girls tried the chocolate? It's one of my favorites right now! Here, darling," she reaches over the closest girl to sit one of the plates in front of Yusuke. "We'll split this one, and your friends can try the new chocolate one!" She slaps on a bubbly smile as she looks at them all.

They exchange looks, their own fake smiles slightly faltering. "We actually have to be somewhere soon. Thank you for the kind offer," the lead girl says as they leave.

"That's what I thought," Ann plops down into her seat and stabs into her crepe.

"Snuggle bear?" Yusuke nonchalantly grabs a fork.

"Shut it!” They laugh a bit. “They weren't gonna just leave you alone until you were forced to say something rude, and I just know somewhere, Akira's eye is twitching."

He smirks. "I'm sure you are right."

They talk about all the different flavors on the menu they've already tried and those they have to come back for soon as they finish up. Almost immediately, they spot a dessert truck, and it takes little more than a shared look for them to agree to investigate. Once they've stashed away all the cookies and brownies and little cakes in their bags, they start into the cupcakes. She points out all the different shops and what kinds of things they sell as they walk to their first stop, discarding the wrappers and helping each other clear off stray icing before they enter.

"I'll admit most of the things here are probably not your usual style."

"The school's uniform is not a good indication of my style," he looks through some jackets. "When have you ever seen me wear it correctly? I often experiment in both my art and my dress."

"I guess that's true.... Then how about this?"

"The cut, yes; the color, no."

"They have it in blue. It's up there, though," she points.

"Hmm...." he muses as he reaches for the hanger. "This could be useful. A bit plain...."

"Don't forget we're also doing accessories!" Ann goads him. "Get it! Get it!"

He checks the price. "That much for such a plain thing?" Ann looks at the tag.

"Oh no big deal. Come on. I see some pants that would be perfect with it."

She pulls him off to the other side of the store. They each grab the limit of things you can take into the changing room with you before heading back and commencing with the fashion montage, complete with sassy poses. With only a little convincing, she even gets him to try on a pair of heels and is only half surprised at how easily he walks in them. Back in their own clothes, they sort through what they want to buy and what they'll take back.

"And what about these?" Ann giggles as she holds out the shoe box.

He smirks. "Some other time." Bags in hand, they step out onto the street and split a large cookie as they decide on another shop.

"How do you think this would look on me?" He holds a pair of earrings next to his face.

"Great. The cuff would be cool, but it is attached to an earring, and your ears aren't pierced."

"Yet," he continues to eye the pack as he hangs it back up.

"Ooh! Would you do both ears? Two holes each? Or three! Wanna do it today?!" Ann takes his hands excitedly.

"Perhaps soon. You have already spent a small fortune on me today."

Ann points at his face in a mildly threatening manner. "I told you not to mention money again today! I wouldn't offer if I couldn't do it."

He takes her hands again. "Not today." He notices the slight shift in the mood and looks around. "But I do believe this jacket is in dire need of some embellishments. Help me pick some?"

"Hmm... You want studs?" She points to a nearby wall of patches and things. "You look like you want studs.” They browse the wall for quite some time before settling on just the right adornments and make plans to take a day soon to do alterations together. They finish two brownies on the way to the train station.

"Did ya have fun today?" Ann nudges him as the train slows to a stop.

"Without question. Thank you for your time and all the gifts," he dips his head in a slight bow.

"Don't be so formal!" She laughs. "We'll do it more often, especially over summer break!"

"I look forward to it."

"I have one more stop, but I'll text you when I'm home, k?" She waves goodbye before disappearing in the crowd.  
  


Moments later, Yusuke is lying on his floor and wishing he had asked for more actual food instead of overindulging in desserts when the phone buzzes.

_Hello, Yusuke! Are you well?_

He smiles at the text from Haru.

_I am. Thank you for asking. And you as well, I hope?_

He can almost hear the giggle preceding her response.

_Yes, thank you. I apologize to contact you so late in the evening—he checks the clock. 8:46–but will you be joining me for tea tomorrow?_

_In the garden, I presume?_

_If that is alright._

_That sounds wonderful, Haru._

_Wonderful! I will see you then._

He grimaces at the pain in his stomach. It almost made him forget their tea party. A few times a month—most often on Sunday—the two of them convene for tea and cakes and pleasant company. But this one is certain to be special; it will be the first time all of her winter plants will be in bloom. He decides to dress extra nice for the occasion.


End file.
